


a calm surrender

by SkyRose



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Casual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Meetings, Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Two meetings of Agent Natasha Romanoff and Captain Carol Danvers, one decade apart.





	a calm surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathryne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/gifts).

> First part takes place just before Iron Man 2, the second sometime in the five year gap.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Natasha entered Fury’s office for a scheduled meeting, and swiftly halted her movements when she saw her boss standing next to his desk. He was having a heated discussion with a blonde woman wearing a uniform that definitely wasn’t for SHIELD. 

“Should I wait outside?” she asked, catching the attention of Fury and the woman. Natasha was able to get a better look at her. She was young but held a stern expression. Natasha didn’t hear her voice well enough to catch an accent, but if she had to guess she’d say the woman was American. Military, likely. Maybe she was wearing some fancy new Army tech.

“Agent Romanoff,” Fury stated, motioning her to keep moving. “Come in. Captain Danvers was just leaving.”

A captain, Natasha noted. 

Danvers threw Fury a look that suggested his statement wasn’t wholly true. She turned back to Natasha, her brown eyes assessing the agent in front of her. “Romanoff, huh? Bet you’ve got a story, if you landed in DC.”

“Oh yeah, real interesting story,” Natasha replied with a flat expression. “Grew up here then got a job with Fury.”

One of Danvers’ eyebrows twitched. Her posture shifted a bit so her shoulders weren’t so square. “Oh. Really?”

“Fuck no,” Natasha laughed. She playfully stated in her native language:  _ I’m Russian, you colorful American idiot. _

Danvers’ mouth flicked into a lopsided smirk. “I’ll pretend I didn’t understand that.”

“Good call, Captain,” Natasha replied, her expression matching Danvers’.

“I would like to hear more of your story, the real one. Me and Fury were planning on getting some drinks tonight, but I have no problem ditching him to go somewhere with you,” Danvers offered, leaning against Fury’s desk in a way she probably thought looked cool. It didn’t.

Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Carol, you can hit on my agents when their off-duty. Please leave my office until then.”

Danvers shot Natasha a humored look before pushing herself off the desk and strutting towards the door.

“I get off at six,” Natasha informed Danvers as she walked by.

“Perfect,” Danvers replied before waving a short salute. “See ya later, Red.”

Natasha wasn’t sure if she was referring to her hair or her nationality. She waved back anyway. Once the door was shut behind Danvers, Natasha turned to Fury. “Army?”

“Air Force,” Fury answered. “Formerly.”

Natasha cocked her head.

“It’s a long story,” Fury replied. “And above your clearance level.”

Natasha’s phone dinged with a new text during the afternoon while she was doing her ordered intel search on Tony Stark. It was from Danvers, as it was directions to a bar and a wink emoticon. Natasha replied with a simple,  _ I’ll be there, Captain. _

It should have been a little concerning. Few people had Natasha’s phone number. Fury, Hill, Barton, Coulson, the guy from HR she went out with once, and the elderly neighbor she often cat-sitted for. She doubted Danvers asked any of her coworkers for her number and Mildred was out-of-town visiting her grandkids. Natasha would do a bit of light interrogation to find out how Danvers managed to get.

Once she was off the clock, she went over to her apartment to change. She touched up her makeup and put on a more smudge-resistant lipstick. She couldn’t be sure that’s where her night was heading, but it was a Friday and she sure hoped it was.

Danvers was already there, Natasha spotted her on a barstool as soon as she entered the building. She wasn’t wearing the red and blue suit, opting for casual wear that wouldn’t get any funny looks.

“Good to see ya, Red,” Danvers greeted.

Natasha took the seat next to her, noting Danvers’ drink of choice to be a strong one. “It’s Natasha, by the way.”

Danvers sticks out her hand and Natasha shakes it. “Carol.”

Natasha will be getting her hands on any file with the mention of  _ Cpt. Carol Danvers  _ tomorrow. She’ll find every bit of information she can about her strange suit and why she’s so friendly with Fury. But for now, she would enjoy this.

\---

Natasha fired four times, then lowered her pistol to look at the target. Two in the chest, two in the head. They weren’t perfect shots, but they’d take down anyone who was human. Probably a few aliens too.

“Good shot,” a voice said behind Natasha, causing her to spin on her toes and point the gun at the figure in the doorway to the shooting gallery.

Carol Danvers raised her hands above her head, a calm smile on her face as she eyed Natasha.

Natasha placed the pistol on her holster. “What brings you here? Thought you were too busy with all the extraterrestrials.”

She must have just landed, as she was wearing her red and blue suit. Her hair was a bit windswept as well. She tilted her head as she said, “Don’t act like you’re not happy to see me.”

Natasha didn’t say anything to that. Just strutted past Carol, confident that she’d follow. She did and they ended up on a couch in when of the many gathering spaces of Avengers HQ.

“Anything to report?” Natasha asked, as she tossed one leg over the other. 

Carol stretched out next to her, they’re knees brushing as a result. “Nope. Where is everyone? Last time I was here there was a dozen people in this room.”

Natasha was too drained to go into the details of where each remaining Avenger currently resided. Some, she didn’t even know. “I’d say they’re all either punching something or crying.”

“Or both,” Carol added, a hint of a grimace on her face.

“Or both,” Natasha agreed.

“So you’re holding down the fort?” Carol prompted. Her hand twitched in her lap and soon found its way on top of the couch, grazing Natasha’s shoulder.

“Yep…” Natasha replied, letting silence hang in the air for a moment before she switched topics. “You were the first superhero I ever met, y’know?”

Carol stared for a moment, prying into Natasha’s microexpressions. Natasha couldn’t help that she was a little on edge. Carol was one of the few people that managed to surprise her instead of the other way around. Well, no, Carol had seemed a little surprised when she realized who Natasha was.

They hadn’t found any time to properly talk about it. It was all,  _ let’s kill Thanos, _ and then,  _ other planets don’t have the Avengers, bye.  _ Natasha isn’t sure what they would have said anyway. What does one say to a one night stand from a decade ago after the literal apocalypse? 

Maybe to start,  _ I let you finger me when your hands can shoot photon blasts? _

“I’m honored, Red,” Carol said, breaking Natasha’s train of thought. Her hand brushed the hair on the back of Natasha’s neck. “And I am glad you’re going back to red.”

Carol had yet to state her business on Earth, although Natasha was beginning to understand what part of it might be by her lingering touches and telling glances. Natasha was usually quick to flip flirtatious behavior and become the aggressor, but she was emotionally-compromised to the point that she probably couldn’t muster up any decent lines. It was fun to watch, anyway. And Natasha wasn’t opposed to another casual night with her. It would be even better now that they truly knew each other and how far they could push their limits.

Natasha smiled at Carol, leaning back slightly into her hand. “Thanks. Figured there were enough blondes trying to figure out how to save the world.”

The corner of Carol’s lips twitched. “Hmm. Speaking of, where’s the other Captain?”

“Back in Brooklyn, last I talked to him,” Natasha answered. 

“Were you and him ever—”

“Don’t finish that thought,” Natasha warned. “The answer is no.”

“Right, right,” Carol said with a slow nod. 

This conversation was going nowhere. They were both distracted by the tension hanging between them. Natasha was still firmly pressed against Carol’s warm hand. Carol’s eyes kept dipping down to Natasha’s lips.

Natasha had enough of it. She was stressed out of her mind to the point of tears nearly every day. She needed this. A night with Carol Danvers. A night where she could pretend it was 2010 and she worked under Fury and Tony Stark was another simple mission, like the first time.

Expect back than Carol was another pretty face, not the most powerful being in the universe. That was a fact that was hard to ignore.

Fortunately, it was a fact that made Carol even more alluring.

Natasha gracefully sat on top of Carol, facing her so she could see the grin blossom on her face.

“Is that what we’re doing, Romanoff?” she asked as her hands came to rest on Natasha’s hips.

“It’s what you’re here for,” Natasha stated, confident it was the truth. Carol’s silence was a confirmation and the kiss she initiated even more so.

Natasha bit down on Carol’s bottom lip, harder than she normally would. She knew Carol could handle it. Carol let out a low groan as she nipped Natasha back.

Natasha wound her fingers through Carol’s hair as Carol’s hands pushed up under Natasha’s shirt. Everything about Carol was so pleasantly warm, her hands, mouth, hair. Natasha wanted to wrap herself around her and never let her leave. Fuck the universe,  _ Natasha needed this. _

The whimper Natasha let out when Carol’s fingers slipped under her bra was all too telling. It caused Carol to pause and turn her mouth away from Natasha.

Natasha tried to follow her movements, tried to lure her back into a kiss, but Carol’s firm hands held her back. “Romanoff,” she stated, her strength both annoying and attractive. 

“This is what you’re here for, isn’t it?” Natasha repeated with a more accusing tone. Her hands fisted in Carol’s hair.

“What’s wrong?” Carol had the audacity to ask.

“Everything,” Natasha admitted, her eyes dangerously wet. “You know that. It’s everything.”

Carol leaned forward again, but not quite enough for Natasha to kiss her again. She was watching Natasha’s face. Natasha had never been more frustrated by a human being. Kree-hybrid being. Whatever her stupid file said.

“Where’s your room?” Carol asked gently, still staring intently.

“Third floor, the elevator’s down that hall,” Natasha answered. She would have stood and led her to it if Carol wasn’t holding her in place.

Suddenly, Natasha was being lifted from the couch. She wrapped her legs and arms around Carol, more as a factor of comfort because Carol needed no help carrying Natasha to the elevator. Once inside, Carol finally pressed her lips to Natasha’s again.

Somehow they tumbled into Natasha’s bed. Carol intended to keep control of the night. Natasha had taken some issue with it the first and only time they did this. She didn’t now. She wanted it, even. However, she did have a suggestion.

Natasha turned away from Carol’s mouth to say, “Second drawer,” while she pointed at her nightstand.

Carol followed her directions, extracting Natasha’s wand vibrator from the drawer. She grinned when she turned it on to test it. The toy buzzed pleasantly, the sound of it music to Natasha’s ears.

Carol switched it off and tossed onto the bed next to Natasha. She crawled back on top of Natasha. Her hands slowly undressed Natasha, taking the time to caress and kiss every inch of pale skin that she uncovered. It was a maddening pace, nothing like ten years ago.

Then, it had been fast and hard and every bit spontaneous. 

This was soft and slow and intentional. It had feelings beyond pleasure. Warmth, comfort, and connection. Natasha craved them just as much as she craved the vibrator and Carol’s fingers.

Carol didn’t undress herself. Natasha barely noticed. All her brain could process was Carol’s mouth on his chest and her underwear being slid down her legs.

Natasha’s constant fretting faded into the background. She felt good, really good, with Carol’s fingers inside her and the vibrator rubbing against her clit. A perfect distraction when needed most. 

She had spent months working with her teammates, trying to figure out if the stones were really gone. Slowly, everyone started splitting off. And then Natasha was the only one left at Avengers HQ. There was no Fury to get orders from, no Stark to make fun of, no Rogers to spar with, no Barton to dick around with… Everyone was gone. Not gone, gone. Not like Fury was gone, but…

Different.

Changed.

Some for the better, others…

Natasha cried more than she laughed, these days. And there was another time in her life when that was also true, a part she rarely allowed herself to think about. But the coldness and loneliness were so familiar that it was hard not to.

Now, she focused on Carol. Warm, close Carol.

Neither of them said much. The only sounds that filled Natasha’s room were the mechanical vibrations and occasional moan of Carol’s name. There wasn’t much to be said anyway. Natasha would start sobbing if she tried to form sentences.

Carol kept her attention, bringing her to climax twice before stopping to flip her over onto her hands and knees. Natasha came again in that position before she collapsed down onto her bed, making more exhausted than any of her recent workouts had managed.

“Thank you,” Natasha whispered into Carol’s shoulder when she laid down next to her.

“My pleasure,” Carol muttered back. “I expect you’ll repay the favor when you wake up.

Natasha smiled, letting her eyes flutter closed. She drifted off to sleep easily.


End file.
